


Cadeaux

by Little_T



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Après révélation, Christmas, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Français, Mignon, Noel - Freeform, OS, One Shot, post-reveal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_T/pseuds/Little_T
Summary: Alors que le mois de décembre débute, Adrien se met à avoir un comportement assez curieux...





	Cadeaux

Le premier décembre, alors que les cours débutaient comme tous les autres jours, Marinette découvrit une boîte de chocolats posée sur sa table. Surprise, elle lut la petite carte qui y était accrochée, et son cœur fondit en voyant que c'était une petite attention mignonne de la part d'Adrien.  
Dès qu'elle en eut l'occasion, elle s'empressa de le remercier avec un bisou chocolaté et il rit en la serrant tendrement dans ses bras.

  


oOoOoOo

  


Le lendemain, alors que Marinette était installée sur un banc du parc, révisant un cours en attendant que son amoureux la rejoigne, Adrien surgit derrière elle et lui enfila quelque chose sur la tête.

La jeune fille sursauta, d'abord effrayée, puis, en reconnaissant son agresseur, elle lui donna un gentil coup avec son manuel d'histoire.

— Tu m'as fait peur ! bougonna-t-elle en retirant l’objet du crime, curieuse de savoir ce que c’était.

C'était un bonnet, noir et tout doux, avec deux oreilles de chat.

— C'est pour que tout le monde sache que tu es ma plus grande admiratrice, lui chuchota Adrien à l'oreille, passant ses mains autour de sa taille avant de l'embrasser délicatement dans le cou.

  


oOoOoOo

  


Le dimanche soir, Marinette préparait son sac de cours pour le lendemain lorsqu'elle y trouva un carnet qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

— Est-ce j'ai emprunté un des cahiers d'Alya sans faire attention ? se demanda-t-elle à voix haute, alors que Tikki voletait à ses côtés.

Elle sortit le carnet en question de son sac et découvrit avec surprise qu'il avait un adorable chaton noir en couverture, ne laissant pas de doute sur l'identité de la personne qui l'avait laissé là. Il était également accompagné d'un stylo rouge à pois noirs, relié au carnet grâce à du ruban de Noël.

— Mais comment l'a-t-il mis là ?

A côté d'elle, la Kwami émit un petit rire et Marinette lui lança un regard suspicieux.

— Tikki ! Tu es complice avec Adrien ?  
— Je ne peux pas résister Marinette, il est si heureux de te faire des cadeaux !

  


oOoOoOo

  


— Choisis une main !  
— Quoi ?

C'était le 4 décembre, et une attaque d'akuma était en cours. Chat Noir et Ladybug avait préparé un piège pour capturer leur vilain du jour, et attendaient tranquillement qu’il se manifeste.

— Allez, choisis ! répéta Chat Noir, ses mains dissimulées derrière son dos.

Ladybug haussa un sourcil, perplexe, mais fit ce qu'il lui demandait et désigna la gauche. Un sourire illuminant son visage, Chat Noir dévoila le sucre d'orge qui s’y cachait et lui offrit.

— Une sucrerie pour ma Lady, susurra-t-il alors qu'elle roulait des yeux, agacée par son manque de sérieux.

Ce n’était vraiment pas le moment pour ce genre de bêtise.

  


oOoOoOo

  


Il avait suffi d’un professeur malade pour que Marinette et Adrien se retrouvent avec une heure de temps libre au cours de la journée suivante. Afin de prendre de l'avance sur leurs devoirs, ils avaient choisi de s'installer à la bibliothèque, bien au chaud, juste tous les deux. Mais très vite, plutôt que de s'avancer sur son travail, Marinette profita de l'occasion pour rattraper son retard de sommeil suite à l'attaque de la veille.  
Les coudes sur la table et son menton posé sur ses mains, elle somnolait doucement, incapable de se concentrer sur le travail de physique qu'elle avait à faire. Ses paupières se fermèrent lentement et elle s'assoupit, sous le regard attendri et protecteur d'Adrien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se réveilla en sursaut, tombant littéralement de sa chaise, alors qu’elle avait senti un objet non identifié et étrangement doux se frotter contre sa joue.

— Oh pardon, s'excusa instantanément Adrien en la regardant, l’air coupable. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Marinette lui adressa un regard confus en se remettant debout et se frotta la joue...Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?  
Avec un sourire timide sur le visage, Adrien lui tendit une adorable petite peluche en forme de renne.

— Je voulais le poser à côté de toi pour qu'il veille sur tes rêves.

La jeune fille rougit alors qu'elle s'emparait de l'animal, ne sachant quoi dire.

— Merci ? bredouilla-t-elle, les idées encore un peu embrouillées.

Adrien rit face à son expression et appuya gentiment sur son nez, moqueur.

— Rendors-toi ma Lady, chuchota-t-il. Nous sommes deux à veiller sur toi.

  


oOoOoOo

  


A la fin de leur dernier cours de la journée, le mercredi 6 décembre, ils étaient tranquillement en train de discuter avec Nino et Alya devant l’école lorsqu’Adrien bondit sur Marinette et la serra fort contre lui. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise face à ce câlin inattendu et bien trop démonstratif. Tout autour d'eux, les autres élèves de l'école les observaient et elle pouvait sentir leurs regards moqueurs. Lorsqu'Adrien la relâcha enfin, le visage de l'adolescente avait viré au rouge vif.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda-t-elle en ne sachant plus où se mettre.  
— Regarde dans ta poche.

Fronçant les sourcils face au clin d’œil de son petit-ami, Marinette obéit et tâtonna son pantalon. Dans une de ses poches arrières, elle découvrit quatre entrées pour la patinoire, et son regard s'illumina de bonheur. Depuis le temps qu’ils avaient le projet d’y aller ensemble ! 

— Vous êtes vraiment trop mignons tous les deux, ne put s'empêcher de commenter Alya alors que Marinette bondissait à son tour sur Adrien pour l’embrasser.

  


oOoOoOo

  


Le 7 décembre, Marinette avait oublié de prendre de quoi grignoter pendant la pause. Face au distributeur de l'école, elle fouillait ses poches et son sac, espérant y trouver quelques pièces, en vain.

— Est-ce que ma princesse serait fauchée ?

Elle se retourna en reconnaissant la voix d'Adrien et sourit malgré elle à son commentaire.

— Je crois que j'ai aussi oublié mon porte-monnaie chez moi, avoua-t-elle avec une grimace, ce qui fit rire le garçon.  
— C'est vraiment incroyable de penser que l'avenir de toute la ville soit entre les mains d'une fille aussi distraite que toi, se moqua-t-il gentiment. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je peux te dépanner.  
— Tu n'es pas obligé de...

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester davantage, il s'empara de sa main et laissa tomber plusieurs pièces dans sa paume. Des pièces qui n'entreraient jamais dans le distributeur, puisqu'elles étaient toutes en chocolat.

— Voici votre trésor, Princesse.

  


oOoOoOo

  


Le vendredi soir, Adrien et Marinette avaient prévu de regarder un film ensemble, en compagnie de leurs kwamis. Marinette préparait de quoi grignoter en attendant qu'Adrien la rejoigne chez elle, tout de suite après son cours d'escrime. Alors qu'elle étalait des couvertures sur le canapé, elle y trouva un paquet à son nom.

Surprise, elle le déballa et y trouva une paire de chaussettes bien chaudes, toutes noires, décorées d'oreilles, de deux yeux, d'un nez et d'une moustache, clairement assorties à son bonnet. Avec un sourire, elle se rappela le dernier film qu'ils avaient regardé ensemble, et ses plaintes comme quoi la couverture ne couvrait jamais ses pieds.

Il pensait vraiment à tout.

  


oOoOoOo

  


Marinette était dans sa chambre, occupée à travailler sur un projet qu'elle devait rendre avant les vacances de Noël. On était déjà le 9 décembre, et elle savait que le temps allait passer bien trop vite. Alors qu'elle avait à peine rédigé une demi-page, des coups donnés contre sa fenêtre la forcèrent à sortir le nez de sa documentation.  
De l'autre côté de la vitre, deux yeux verts bien connus la regardaient, attendant qu'elle vienne lui ouvrir. Avec un soupir, elle s'exécuta. Avec lui ici, elle n'allait plus pouvoir travailler.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle alors que Chat Noir entrait dans sa chambre. On avait convenu de ne pas se voir aujourd'hui.  
— Mais chaque seconde loin de toi est une torture, Princesse, répondit-il en déposant un panier sur son bureau.  
— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, préférant déballer le contenu du panier. Il y avait un thermos, un paquet de marshmallows, une bombonne de crème fraîche et deux tasses, qu'il s'empressa de remplir avec le contenu du thermos.

— Envie d'un chocolat chaud, ma Lady ?  
— Je dois travailler, rétorqua-t-elle.

Il fit la moue, la regardant avec ses yeux de chaton adorables auxquels elle ne pouvait pas résister.

— Mais j'ai fait tout le chemin pour pouvoir le boire avec toi.

Bon sang. Pourquoi était-il aussi adorable ?

— D'accord, accepta-t-elle finalement. Mais rapidement !

Le sourire qu'elle obtint en retour valait toutes les mauvaises notes du monde, et Chat Noir s'empressa de lui tendre la tasse qui lui était destinée. Un instant plus tard, alors qu'elle savourait la boisson chaude en étant blottie contre lui, elle se décida à poser la question qui la titillait depuis quelques jours.

— Adrien, qu'est-ce que ça signifie tout ça ?  
— Tout ça quoi ?  
— Tes cadeaux permanents. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne se passe pas une journée sans que tu ne m'offres un truc.  
— Tu as raison. Tu as droit à une surprise par jour, jusqu'à Noël. C'est ton chalendrier de l'avent ♥

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire :D  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !


End file.
